


That Was Her

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by Anon: Hello! :) can i request an Ivar oneshot? where its a couple of months after he tried to have sex with Margrethe he becomes close with one of his female friends and she encourages him to try again and leads to smut? maybe she becomes pregnant? sorry if its alot! thank you! :D x





	That Was Her

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by Anon: Hello! :) can i request an Ivar oneshot? where its a couple of months after he tried to have sex with Margrethe he becomes close with one of his female friends and she encourages him to try again and leads to smut? maybe she becomes pregnant? sorry if its alot! thank you! :D x

Ivar had been acting funny for days, whenever he saw you he would quickly advert his and crawl away. In all honesty it was starting to piss you off. You’d grown up with Ivar and knew that he would have fits where he didn’t want to talk or be around anyone. It usually came from an argument with his brothers, but this seemed different. You hadn’t done a thing to him, yet he was treating you like you beat him in a duel in front of the entire city. You’d finally had enough and decided to confront him to see what his problem was. You followed him to the open field just past the training ground and watched him carefully for a bit wondering if there was something he was hiding.

 _“I know you’re there (Y/N).”_ You cursed at yourself under your breath and came out into the open and started walking towards him. _“Why are you following me?”_

 _“Why are you acting so weird around me?”_ You spat back. He looked away from you biting his bottom lip and furrowing his brows. You sat next to him and raised your brows waiting for answer.

_“I’m not.”_

_“You are. Spit it out.”_ You demanded giving him a friendly push.

_“I do not want to talk about it.”_

_“Sigurd make fun of you again?”_

_“It’s not about Sigurd! Just leave me alone!”_ He yelled with a mixture of fury and sadness in his voice.

_“No, you’re treating me like I stole your axe. Talk.”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it (Y/N), you are beyond irritating.”_

_“What can I say, it’s my best trait.”_ You both laughed then as the tension eased.

\--

Over the next couple of days you and Ivar spent the afternoons together laying in the grass talking about the shapes of the clouds in the sky, Ragnar’s return, his upcoming trip to England, and anything else to help pass the time. You were enjoying spending the afternoons with him. It wasn’t that you didn’t have other friends, Ivar was just different. The other kids you grew up with were afraid of him

 _“You know, that slave of yours?”_ You said

_“Mm?”_

_“I think I saw her with Sigurd. Do you all share her?”_ You bit your bottom lip waiting anxiously for his answer. It wasn’t anything new, but you had heard talk around the city that Margrethe was now Ivar’s special little slave, yet you’d seen her with Sigurd more than the other brothers.

_“She’s not mine.”_

_“That’s not wh-”_

_“Why do you care (Y/N)?”_

_“I don’t know…I guess if someone belongs to you, you’re just with them you know.”_

_“She does not belong to me, she’s just a slave.”_ You remained silent then focusing your attention on the clouds.

 _“Ivar, have you ever…nevermind”_ You said softly immediately wishing you hadn’t said anything.

 _“What is it?”_ He said rolling over to that he was laying on his stomach and looking down at you. You could feel your cheeks starting to flush, but you closed your eyes trying not to get lost in his big blue eyes.

_“Nothing, just forget it.”_

_“Tell me.”_ He said picking up some grass and throwing it in your face playfully. You sat up quickly trying to remove the blades of grass from your face, and accidentally hit your head against his causing you both to groan. _“Trying to knock me out to avoid answering?”_

 _“Haveyoueverbeenwithawoman?!”_ You blurted out your eyes widening as you looked at him. His face quickly changed from playful to somber.

 _“Why are you asking me this?”_ You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. You took in a deep breath and brought your mouth to his. For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss you back, but he pulled away.

 _“No.”_ He said his entire face tensing up.

 _“I’m sorry, I thought maybe you and I…”_ You voice trailed off and you were fighting every instinct to run back to Kattegat. He wasn’t interested in you and you just made of fool out of yourself by kissing him.

 _“I can’t, be with you the way you want.”_ He said softly taking his eyes from you. Your brows furrowed as you looked at him waiting for him to explain more. _“When I was with Margrethe…I c-I couldn’t satisfy her.”_

 _“Oh.”_ You breathed trying to gather your thoughts. _“Do you want to try again? There are other ways besides your cock to satisfy a woman.”_ His face relaxed slightly and he raised a brow to you.

Unable to hold back you kissed him again, this time he kisses you back mimicking your movements. You pushed him away for a moment, laying his back in the grass and straddling his body wanting to make things easier for him. You lifted your dress and then grabbed his wrapped hand. You removed his leather bindings and kissed his fingertips. You brought his index and middle finger into your mouth and sucked them causing his eyes to widen as the sensation traveled through him. You guided his hand down to your center which was just starting to become wet and showed him how to tease your sensitive bud. After a moment you took your hand away and he began making circles causing you to moan under his fingertips.

 _“Faster…”_ You moaned and he obeyed. As you reared your head back to enjoy his touch, he suddenly slipped his middle finger inside of you. You gasped, not expecting him to do what he was doing. You moved your hips up and down slowly at the length of his finger. He pulled his finger out of you and then began to vigorously rub your clit. _“Oh..Ivar-I…”_ was all you were able to get out. While he continued to massage your center. You reached down to undo his breeches and could feel his hardness pressing against them. You wanted to smile, pleased that you were able to get him to that point, but the way he was touching you was making it difficult. His cock came out and fell against his tunic, you reached between your legs and went to move his hand away, but he fought you for a moment. _“Ivar…please…”_ You begged, and he let you remove his hand. He brought his fingers into his mouth tasting you as you guided him inside of you. As you came down on his entire length a shiver went through your body filling you with a pleasure you hadn’t experienced before.

 _“You feel as good as you taste.”_ He whispered, you leaned down to kiss him then. As you kissed him, he wrapped his arms around you and in one swift movement rolled you onto your back and plunged himself into you hard and fast.

 _“Ivar!”_ You yelled out as he did this. He began to move in and out of you with a ferocity you hadn’t seen before. You fingers dug into the fabric of his tunic and your eye remained tightly shut with whimpers and moans of pleasure escaping your open lips. He was moving faster now and put a hand on your throat squeezing slightly. _“Ivar-I…I’m going to-”_ You closed your eyes tightly and tightened your walls around his length trying to hold out as long as you could for your release. You couldn’t hold it back anymore with a loud moan you felt a rush flow through you as Ivar pumped away. He gave you three more hard thrusts and you felt him spill his seed inside of you. He was panting, sweat dripping from his brow. He released your neck and planted a few kisses there before pulled out of you, moistening your thighs with his seed, and rolled onto his back.

 _“That was…”_ He began with heavy uneven breaths, _“not what I expected. Not at all like when I was with Margrethe.”_

 _“That was her.”_ Is all you muttered with a smile on your lips and your eyes shut.

\--

You had become Ivar’s teaching in the way of pleasing a woman. You weren’t sure who was enjoying it more, you or him, either way you were both happy. It had been a few months and you could feel some changes in your body. You were able to smell every little thing, at times it was too much and you would feel sick. You breasts were a bit tenderer to Ivar’s hard touches that sometimes there was a twinge of pain, and you felt yourself getting more and more fatigued throughout the day. You also noticed your lower stomach starting to swell. You didn’t want to say anything to Ivar, or anyone in fear that he wouldn’t be pleased to know you were with child. If you were with child, would he stop having sex with you? Was it just having sex? You had feelings for him, you couldn’t deny that, but he had never said that he had loved you or cared for you. Eventually you would say something, but you couldn’t right now.

You were in the great hall working on a tapestry with a few others when Aslaug came in. She had known your involvement with Ivar, but she was never rude to you. You knew that she was protective when it came to him, everyone knew and could see that. She came over and examined your tapestry and smiled as she inspected you. She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind your ear and then put a hand to your belly. You immediately stopped your work and looked at her wide eyed as you waited for her to speak.

_“Does Ivar know?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“I suppose he does now.”_ Aslaug smiled and walked away revealing Ivar on the floor behind her. You were so distracted by her presence you didn’t hear or see him behind her. _“Let them have the room.”_ Aslaug announced to the others standing there. You walked over to Ivar and took a seat on the bench near him, he crawled over and sat next to you.

_“You are with child?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“My child?”_

_“Are you serious?”_ You snapped offended at his question. You were about to begin lecturing him, but he grabbed you and pulled you into a kiss.

 _“This is the happiest day of my life.”_ He said after pulling away.

 _“You’re happy?”_ You asked confused at his reaction.

_“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re the most beautiful woman and you are having my child.”_


End file.
